Gunhilda de Gorsemoor
|died = 1639 (aged 82-83) |nationality = British |alias = The One-Eyed Witch |species = Human |gender = Female |hair = *Red (formerly) *Grey (formerly) *Bald |eyes = Green |skin = White |job = Healer |theme = wizard |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = hide |hidem = hide |hidea = }}Gunhilda de Gorsemoor (1556 – 1639) was a one-eyed, hump-backed British witch and Healer who discovered a cure for Dragon Pox. Biography Early life Not much is known about Gunhilda de Gorsemoor's early life. She was born in 1556, and might have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her youth, from c. 1567- 1574. As a Healer ]] At some point in her life, Gunhilda became a Healer. She was seen as a talented and hard-working Healer by everyone who knew her. A gifted potioneer, Gunhilda became very famous for her development of the cure for dragon pox, a disease that in worst cases can and did kill many wizards, including Chauncey Oldridge and, more recently, Abraxas Malfoy. Although effective, Gunhilda's cure has not eradicated the disease.Seen as Abraxas Malfoy died of it in the twentieth century. Death and legacy After her death in 1639, everyone who knew her felt great sorrow. The great Healer might have died but she was not forgotten; her cure for Dragon Pox continued saving lives many centuries after her death. For this, Gunhilda was featured in a Chocolate Frog Card. A statue of Gunhilda can be found in the Gunhilda of Gorsemoor Corridor on the third-floor at Hogwarts Castle. When one taps the statue's hump with a wand and casts the opening charm Dissendium, a secret passage is opened, leading to the basement of Honeydukes Sweetshop in Hogsmeade Village, a passage which Harry Potter used. Magical abilities and skills *'Healing magic': Gunhilda was a highly accomplished and gifted Healer, meaning she was highly knowledgeable and proficient with various Healing spells, healing potions and other magical remedies. She famously found the Dragon pox cure, showing her expertise in the art of medical magic. *'Potions': Gunhilda was also a highly talented Potioneer, as she created the Dragon pox cure, a potent healing potion which works as the cure for the often lethal disease Dragon Pox, a remarkable achievement in both the fields of potion-making and healing. Behind the scenes ]] *Gunhilda shares her name with Gunhilda Kneen, an eleventh-century witch who came down with a "touch" of Dragon Pox, and as a result couldn't play in a Quidditch match. . Etymology The name "Gunhilda" is from the Old Norse name Gunnhildr, derived from the elements gunnr "war" and hildr "battle". See also *One-Eyed Witch Passage Appearances * Seen covered with cobwebs when the trio go to the Forbidden Corridor the first time. * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Gunhilda von Gorsemoor fr:Gunhilda de Gorsemoor it:Gunhilda di Gorsemoor fi:Gunhilda of Gorsemoor pl:Gunhilda z Gorsemoor es:Gunhilda de Gorsemoor ru:Ганхильда из Горсмура pt-br:Gunhilda de Gorsemoor Category:1556 births Category:1639 deaths Category:Amputees Category:British individuals Category:Bronze Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Females Category:Green-eyed individuals Category:Healers Category:Historical figures Category:Hogwarts corridor namesakes Category:Inventors Category:Potioneers Category:Statues Category:Wizards